Meet Death
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: This takes place after the sixth book. It's kinda how I wished the seventh book would've gone, but hey, beggers can't be choosers right? Anyway, a mysterious woman shows up at Hogwarts a few months after Dumbledore's death. Who is she exactly?


**I obviously don't own Harry Potter. And if I was JK Rowling, I wouldn't have killed sniffle OH MY GOD, WHY?! lol. jk jk. So here is the first chapter. And to those of you who have been reading my other works: Sorry I've been away. My Summer hasn't been exactly going to plan and stuff like that. I promise I'll update some of my works as soon as I can. But for right now, I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, before Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows even came out. Sooooo DUN DUN DA DAAAAA, here it is... without further ado... blah, blah, blah...**

**HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER**

The cavern was dark and dank. The smell of must and moisture evident in the air. A feeling of foreboding fell upon the area around the small group of men making their way through the entrance. The smallest, rat-like one of them was terrified, holding onto himself while the two other, taller ones held their wands out in front of them, shining a light through the thick darkness. Their leader's glowing red eyes pierced through the darkness as they made their way to the end of the cavern. A wall stretched before them, a dead end.

"Maybe -- maybe we should go -- go back?" the small man said, fear in his voice. Their leader turned around fiercly, making the man fall backwards onto the ground. He quickly scurried to his feet to face his Lord.

"We must do this, Wormtail," the leader said in a thin, snake-like voice. He turned back to the wall before him, pulling his own wand out and brandishing it. "_Confringo!" _he yelled, the wall before him exploding and a hole appearing before him. They all entered it, carefully, afraid to awake something that had been sleeping for centuries.

"My Lord," Wormtail began, fear still shaking his voice.

"Hush!" the Lord said, staring at the bright light shining in the room, a crystal with a young woman in it. She was naked, her long black hair covering her body, a black necklace around her neck. "I must get that," he said, pointing at the necklace before pointing his wand at the crystal holding the woman's body in it. "_Evigilo Pulcher Fustuarium!" _The woman's eyes opened quick and wide, a loud gasp escaping her lips as the crystal exploded. She fell to her knees, looking around wildly. Her eyes were completly black and she slowly stood up. She tilted her head, looking at the men before her. Then she spoke, her voice heavy and echoing off of the cavern walls.

"Peter Pettigrew," she began and then her eyes roamed over the rest of them. "Lucius Malfoy. Fenrir Greyback. Tom Riddle." The Lord stiffened at the use of his old name, the name he refused to hear, the name he refused to call himself.

"I am not Tom Riddle," he said. She smiled knowlingly.

"Ah, yes, of course not," she cooed softly. "Forgive me, Lord Voldemort." His red eyes sliced through her as he pointed his wand at her chest, more specifially, her necklace. "You cannot kill me," she told him. He smiled slightly.

"That's not what I've come to do," he told her. She tilted her head again, curious. "_Accio!_" The necklace left her and went straight into Voldemort's open hand.

"You do not know what you are dealing with, do you?" she asked him.

"I think I have a good idea," he said, pointing his wand at her again. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Protego!_" she cried out, flinging her hands up in defense and blocking the spell as she disappeared into thin air. Lord Voldemort lowered his wand, staring at the spot she had just disappeared from.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy began, "if she gets to the Ministry or the Order we could--"

"I know!" Voldemort yelled out. "But for now," he said, holding up the necklace in his hand, "we are unstoppable."

**HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER**

_"Evigilo Pulcher Fustuarium" _**Wake Beautiful Death. In Latin! Of course, I'm bad at Latin so if any of you speak Latin forgive me and let me know if this is wrong. Thankies!**


End file.
